fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuka Connell
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Alzack Connell (father) Bisca Connell (mother) |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 256 (mentioned) Chapter 258 |anime debut= Episode 124 (mentioned) Episode 128 |japanese voice=Satomi Arai |english voice= Kristin Sutton |image gallery=yes }} Asuka Connell (アスカ・コネル Asuka Koneru) is the daughter of Fairy Tail Mages, Alzack and Bisca Connell. History One year after the disappearance of the Team Tenrou, Fairy Tail Mages Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan married each other and their relationship blossomed, eventually resulting in the birth of AsukaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6 ("A" came from Alzack and "-suka" from Bisuka, the Romaji version of her mother's name)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Cover. Synopsis X791 arc She was mentioned by Alzack to be his and Bisca's daughter when he was talking to Erza Scarlet and Lisanna about their family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 6 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Asuka later comes to the guild with her parents and upon seeing Pantherlily, takes an immediate liking to him and tries to stroke him. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8 Months later, Asuka is brought with her family, Shadow Gear, and Makarov to the city of Crocus to watch Fairy Tail compete in the Grand Magic Games. She rides on top of Makarov's head as he encourages Team Natsu and Wendy to win the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-6 During the main event, Asuka is seen cheering for Fairy Tail alongside other guild's members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 10 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she was so focused on cheering for Lucy that she didn't notice Flare's hair sneaking up behind her. Flare then uses Asuka as a hostage, telling Lucy to obey her or she will kill Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17-18 Fortunately, Asuka is saved by Natsu who discovers the hair with his enhanced hearing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 8-9 Asuka cheers for both Fairy Tail A and B throughout the events and battles of the third day. She then joins the party alongside the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13 Soon after, Levy suggest the Guild members rest at the water park "Ryuzetsu Land", Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Asuka goes there with her Guild mates, and meets Ichiya there as well. She witnesses him running with Natsu, referring to him as an old so-called "hottie". Ichiya then slips on the ground and makes Natsu trip and fly,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 15 which after several accidents results in him getting angry and destroying the location with his Magic. This reckless action leaves Asuka knocked out belly up near her mother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 At the start of the first Tag Battle of fourth day, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus Groh & Rocker, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, which he does and reveals to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to Asuka's and her friends' surprise and displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 The final tag battle of the day then begins between Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. After seeing Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to the Twin Dragons and then stand up, Asuka watches alongside her parents as Natsu goes to take the two on alone. When the two teams both release huge and powerful attacks on one another simultaneously, Asuka shuts her eyes and curls into her mothers shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 At the end of the match, Asuka joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 03 When the final day of the games begins, Asuka watches with the rest of Fairy Tail as Team Fairy Tail enters the arena, standing at the top of the rankings at #1. Asuka stands in the crowd next to her parents and, alongside the rest of the guild, cheers for the team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 After Rufus and Gray's battle, Asuka, with her parents and the rest of Fairy Tail, cheers for Gray, delighted with this victory putting their team back on top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, as the Games continue, Makarov mentions that he hopes he won't have to write a pile of apology letters again. Then, Asuka asks what apology means, and Alzack tells her that she does not need to know.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 3 Later, in the fight between Erza and Kagura, Kagura releases her sword and attacks Erza. Erza fights back, to which Asuka cheers.Fairy Tail Manga: 315, Page 10 Afterwards, Asuka blushes in happiness when Fairy Tail regains the title of Strongest Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 After the Grand Magic Games and the defense of Crocus against the Dragons that traveled through the Eclipse Gate, Asuka and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games were invited to a banquet hosted by the royal family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 As Arcadios acquaints His Majesty (the King), Asuka gleefully yells out "Your Majesty", which lead Bisca to hush her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 18 After the banquet, Asuka and the Mages of Fairy Tail return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by overjoyed citizens congratulating them for their victory at the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu reveals the trophy retrieved as proof of victory, Asuka embraces her mother as the Mages of Fairy Tail huddle up in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Tartarus arc In the guild, Asuka points at a bug while her mother tells her not to touch it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 18 She later stands by Gajeel and Pantherlily as Makarov states that Tartarus shall feel their wrath for nearly killing their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 14 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Natsu and Asuka While her parents are off on a job, Asuka is left behind at the guild, where she has a shooting match with Natsu. Natsu looses and is forced to be the girl's servant for the day, which Lucy and Happy go along with to make sure Natsu doesn't destroy anything,\ . On her list of things to do, Asuka asks to go on jobs to buy something. After initially saying no, Lucy summons Aquarius to play fountain to cheer Asuka up. After completing a series of odd jobs around town, Asuka finally obtains her desired object, a lacrima snow globe that originally belonged to her parents from a pawn shop. She reveals to Lucy and Natsu that her parents sold it and never told her. After getting Natsu and Happy to kiss (originally she wanted Natsu and Lucy to kiss) a guild of thieves who specialize with hang gliders called Orca Feather steals the memento right from Asuka's hands. Asuka shoots the thieves with her toy gun but is unable to damage the gliders in the least. With Happy refusing to help, Natsu pushes Asuka's hat over her eyes and takes down all three gliders, giving credit to Asuka. Lucy then realizes he threw the match before, in hopes of making her happy. After her parents pick her up, Bisca and Alzack flashback to when Team Tenrou was gone, revealing they sold the crystal to pay for there daughters medications. OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to spend the next day in a theme park called Ryuzetsu Land. Upon getting there, Asuka spends time playing with her mom and dad. When Asuka insists on Alzack jumping in the pool with her, both her parents advise her that it's best to warm up first, and Asuka agrees. Soon, Natsu and Ichiya come running around the park and Asuka cheers Ichiya on, as opposed to her parents. This leads to him stepping on a soap and sliding away, but Asuka enthusiastically waves him goodbye. Eventually Gray, Lyon and Natsu end up destroying the water park, once again leaving Fairy Tail in debt.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Battles & Events *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! *The Great Banquet References Category:Characters Category:Female